fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Archon (2019 reboot)
Archon (alternatively titled Archon 2019 or Archon Neo) is a 2019 reboot film made by JohnGojira. It is the first film in Archon’s Reclaimer Era, and the 15th installment in the Archon Franchise. There will be a continuation of films in the coming time, with the sequal coming around New Year. Storyline Fan Made Kaiju Wiki Ltd JohnGojira’s Stories Title appears: Archon A large, metal vessel moves through the waves. Pacific Ocean, off the West Coast of the United States Inside, a person of old age, hair whitened, and fully clad in uniform, was standing near a monitor. “Captain Brent,” a person said walking to the man at the monitor. “Ah, Dr Xander,” Captain Brent. The man saluted to Captain Brent. Dr Xander, was of a moderate stature, and was at least in his late twenties to early thirties. He had reddish hair, with brown eyes. “Have the probes reached their destinations?” Dr Xander asked. “Affirmative, images and data are available now.” A screen turned on, and this popped up: Satellite modulation complete-open Upon selecting the option open, the screen showed a map of the Pacific. There were different spots marked on it. My god,” Dr Xander said. “It’s a path.” “What?” someone else in the room asked. “You heard me,” Dr Xander reiterated. “Each of the recorded places where the deep-sea energy reactions occurred- from the Sea of Japan to the American Pacific- each one seems to follow a sort of path along the Ring of Fire.” The ship suddenly shook. The people in the room yelped, and clambered onto the objects as the room was shaken. After a short time, it stopped shaking, and everything returned to normal. “Dr Xander,” one operative called out. “Come see this!” The person pointed to the screen. “We’ve picked up a large seismic anomaly moving on the continental shelf. It bears energy signatures that match the previous energy reactions.” The man traced his finger along the movement projection that the software designated. “Impact area designated,” the person then said. His finger stopped at San Francisco, where a beacon flashed. “Holy shi-” Dr Xander exclaimed quietly. Off the coast of San Francisco, everything seemed normal. People were going about their days. All of the sudden, the surrounding area shook slightly. The water began to glow a blueish color. The glowing intensified. Then, a powerful explosion of bright blue occurred in the ocean. The explosion increased in volume, and swallowed the shoreline. People from within the city gazed, their faces stuck with awe and a hint of fright as the light reflected off their faces. Then, as the explosion faded, a shockwave rattled the city. From the ocean, a monstrous broiling tidal wave burst forth and loose on the city. The Golden Gate Bridge was swept off of its foundations, carried inland by the destructive force of the tides. The waves surged inland, striking down everything that was unlucky enough to be in the way. Small buildings collapsed, and people screamed as they ran, or were swept up by the waters. CNN Breaking News Report: Just a short time ago, a tsunami struck San Francisco. The cause seems to be an underwater eruption, but analysts are still uncertain, due to conflicting details. What is known is that much of the San Francisco coastline has suffered from tremendous flooding. There is currently a crater just off the coast of the city, with smoke rising from it. It hasn’t been reported that there have been close to 80 fatalities, 100 missing, 90 injured, and hundreds left homeless after the disaster. Disaster relief is currently helping victims recover. United Nations Building in New York City Secretary General Charles Walsh stood in front of the gathered group of world leaders. He was fairly young, around 28 or so, but he was elected since the year felt he would be interesting for the job. “As you all know,” Secretary General Walsh said aloud. “We have all been brought here with a terrible situation brought to our attention. The strange occurrences in the Pacific, and the disaster in San Francisco. We can only pay our respects to those who suffered loss from it.” He paused, and sorrow washed across his face. He continued, “So, it is up to us to figure out what the cause is. These are dire times, but we as humans must put things right.” On the shores of San Francisco at night, a group of four delinquents laughed as they crossed over the signs that said “restricted area.” The group consisted of two girls and two boys. “Are you sure this is saaafe?” one of the girl delinquents asked. “Oh man, don’t be ridiculous,” another girl replied. “It’s just, on the news, they said stuff about this,” the first girl explained. One of the boys then said incredulously, “Who watched the neeews anymore?” They all started laughing. The group of teens walked over to the shoreline. The water was bubbling, and steam wafted from the surface. “Oooooh,” one of the girls said. One of the guys stuck husband finger into the water. He yelped in pain and retracted his finger, which got scalded. “It’s hot!” he said aloud. The others were laughing at what happened to him. “Ah, man,” he said, “Was anyone instagramming that?” The other teens looked at each other, and one shook their head. “I’ll do it again,” the guy said. “Get it this time.” The three other teenage whipped their phones out, and the guy who scalded his finger prepared to do the same thing again. Suddenly, a crackling rumble occurred from the water. From a short depth, a large eye opened, it’s glow like magma. The pupil dilated as the eye focused on the small group of people. The teens stumbled back frightened. They could only scream and cover their eyes as they were engulfed in bright light. Unknown area, Mid Pacific “Sir! Sir!” a lady ran into a room lit by a fireplace. At the front of the room, a man sat at the desk. “Ah, Ms Odaka,” the man said with pleasure. “You have something to report?” “Yes sir,” Ms Odaka replied. “There have been powerful energy signatures off of the west coast of the United States. Our experts have inferred that it must Ben him. The man at the desk looked interested. “Tell Biggs to get ready to get ready. He will be needed in the field.” “Yes sir,” Ms Odaka replied. “Oh, and,” the man said as Ms Odaka left. “Yes sir?” she’s said as she turned around. “I want you to accompany him,” the man then said. “Make sure it goes well this time.” Ms Odaka bowed her head, and left the room. Back at the United Nations Building in New York City, Secretary General Walsh has everyone gathered once again. Those gathered were watching a report from CNN. On it, a wildfire ravaging San Francisco’s coastline was visible. “It seems the situation in San Francisco has been elevating,” the Secretary General said solemnly. “Has any of your experts been able to figure out an explanation?” A few spoke up. “So far, we still think it’s volcanic activity,” one said. But other than that, we have come no degree to figuring it out.” “We will send out investigation teams to discover the cause,” Secretary General Walsh replies, “and a means to solve it.” Off the shores of San Francisco A group of scientists in Hazard suits were on boats, studying the water. Two pulled a thermometer suspended on a wire up from the ocean around them. “It’s over 100 degrees Celsius!” one said. “Nothing could live in this temperature.” “Glad we’re not fish right now, eh?” The other replied. They both chuckled together. On another boat, another group of scientists had a Geiger counter. The Geiger counter clicked rapidly. “Seems the radiation is high in this area,” one said. “Could volcanic activity have exposed a Uranium deposit?” The other scientist nodded. “Well, guess it’s time to head back,” the other scientist replied. “Wait,” The first scientist said abruptly. The Geiger counter began to click even more. “Radiation levels are... rising.” On the other boat, the scientists with the thermometer pulled it out. The temperatures in the surrounding water are rising,” the first scientist said shocked. “What could be causing this?” the second one said. Suddenly, the boats began to rock as the water shook. A massive column of water sent the boats flying. As the water cleared, the form of a massive creature became apparent. It had a crest on its head, and spikes along its back. The monster appeared on the screen in the UN Building. “What on Earth-?” Secretary General Walsh exclaimed. A lady came up to the Secretary General, and reported, “Sir, The US Military has been sent to the San Francisco shoreline. They are ordered not to engage the monster until they have verified that it is a threat.” Off the shores of San Francisco, the monster roared loudly, and advanced towards the shoreline. A group of Apache attack helicopters were flying into positions. On the ground, tanks rolled onto the sandy beach, their cannons ready to fire when the time came. The creature now reached the shore, only 30 meters out. His eyes, with navy blue irises, glared at the gathered group. In a sort of standoff, both sides waited for the other to make the first move. Suddenly, a helicopter flew in from the west. “What the hell?” A Military officer exclaimed over the communication link. “What are they doing? No civilians had any clearance to enter this area!” Inside the mystery helicopter, Ms Odaka and Biggs were piloting it. Ms Odaka nodded her head, and Biggs pressed a button on the controls. Outside, a light flashed from a device on the front of the helicopter, and a strange whirring sound played repeatedly. The creature responded to this by raising his head and roaring loudly. The creature’s hand raise to bat the smaller object. “Holy shi-” Biggs said as he maneuvered the helicopter to avoid the hand. The creature’s hand barely missed the helicopter. In response to this, tanks opened fire on the creature. Each blast was a direct his, but the creature was unharmed. The creature’s growled. It’s mouth opened, and a blast of heat struck the tanks, blowing them up on contact. The creature whipped around, and swam back into the ocean, its spines disappearing below the waves. “Let’s get out of here,” Biggs said. But before the helicopter could flee, the group of attack helicopters surrounded it. Over a loudspeaker, one of the pilots said, “Pilots of the helicopter, you are under arrest for trespassing in a restricted zone. Land your aircraft, and come with us for further questioning.” “First we have volcanic activity, and now some monster pops up from the sea,” Secretary General Walsh says trying to make sense of what just happened. “Why does nothing make sense anymore.” He looked down, and shook husband head. A man approached him. “Secretary General, Sir,” the man said. “Two people were arrested off the coast of San Francisco. They apparently had been doing peculiar things.” The Secretary General looked up. “Peculiar things,” the Secretary General said with interest. “Tell The President to have them brought here. We might be able to get some answers from them.” “Mr Colligan, sir,” Ms Odaka said urgently. “Biggs and I have been arrested. They are taking USB’s to the UN Building in New York. The Secretary General wants to see us. They gave us a chance to make a call beforehand.” Over the phone, a man said, “Answer their questions. I’ll be coming in. The time is ripe for the new dawn.” The man who Ms Odaka worked for, Mr Colligan, sat at a desk in a snowy area. Amid then blizzard, a silhouette roared eerily. At the UN Building, Ms Odaka was sat down before the assembled group of UN members. In front od each seated person, there was a sheet titled “Unknown Creature.” Below, it listed: Height: 135 m Length: 300 m Secretary General Walsh stood up, answer said, “Welcome, I am Secretary General Walsh. I have asked that you come here to share information you have with us. But first, of course, introduce yourselves.” Ms Odaka stood up. She was of moderate stature, thin, and appeared to be in her mid 20’s. She had black hair, and brown eyes. “Hello, I am Yuko Odaka,” she’s said to the group. “I was born in Japan, and major in zoology.” “Alright,” Secretary General Walsh replied. “Can you tell us about the creature and your involvement with it?” Ms Odaka nodded, then said, “The coalition I work for calls him... Archon.” “Archon?” Secretary General Walsh inquired. “Yes,” Ms Odaka replied. “A name given to him to describe his power, according to a relic found in the Sea of Japan. The coalition I work for has been quite interested in him.” “The Sea of Japan?” Secretary General Walsh inquired. “That was the starting point of the deep sea energy reactions.” Ms Odaka nodded. “Judging by the strange occurrences that have happened when Archon has been present, there has to be a link.” Secretary General Walsh then looked interested. “Don’t tell me,” he replied. “Archon awoke there.” Ms Odaka nodded. “Yes,” she said. “That was the conclusion from my coalition’s experts.” “Your coalition, huh,” Secretary General Walsh said. A little while later, Secretary General Walsh had adjourned the meeting until tomorrow. “I want to find out about this coalition that Ms Odaka is talking about,” Secretary General Walsh said to one of the officials. The official replied, “We’ve received by a call from this guy who says he is Ms Odaka’s boss. He wants to come here to talk, and offer us, as he put it, “the offer of a lifetime.” “Let him in,” Secretary General Walsh replied. “It’s not any weirder than anything else that’s happened so far. Plus, it would be good to find out what he has to say.” CNN News report: As of now, the strange occurrences plaguing San Francisco have ceased since the monster, referred to by the United Nations as Archon, left. However, the US Military is still on the watch for the monster should it’s return. Day two of the UN Meeting. Mr Colligan, Ms Odaka’s boss, had arrived as planned. He seemed to flamboyantly wave to the others around him before the room came to silence. “Alright,” Secretary General Walsh said. “We’ve been told that you have knowledge on this Archon thing. We would all like you tell us what you know, and more importantly, what your ‘lifetime offer’ is.” “It would be my pleasure, Secretary General,” Mr Colligan replied. “A short time ago, since I had the drive, imagination, and money to do so, I formed my own coalition, which I called Yokai, and set out to do what no one else would do... I scoured the globe for traces of giant creatures and monsters depicted in ancient legends. But what I didn’t expect was how lucky I would be. I have found quite a few Kaiju, and held them in facilities that I run. Not long ago I came across the monster Archon, answer he was something of an ultimate prize. However, it seems he will not submit.” “Submit?” The Secretary General asked in surprise. “Yes,” Mr Colligan replied. “I have been able to control many of the Kaiju through one central frequency. However, Archon clearly does not respond to this.” “So, what is the offer?” Secretary General Walsh inquired. Mr Colligan smiled, then said, “I give you the opportunity to be the first to undertake our future plan. You see, finding them wasn’t just the beginning. Now, think of the positives having these monsters under our control would bring? Especially with all these wars people have.” “You want to use these Kaiju as military weapons?” Secretary General Walsh asked appalledly. “Are you insane?” “Alright, alright,” Mr Colligan said in an attempt to stop any further argument. Then, he said, “I’ll just give you some time to think about your decision.” Secretary General Walsh sat atop a balcony on top of a building. Ms Odaka happened to walk up to the same balcony. “Oh-uh-um-hi! Ms Odaka said nervously. “Hi,” Secretary General Walsh replied. He sighed. “Sometimes it seems like the world doesn’t make sense anymore,” he said. “First the disasters, and now your boss proposes Kaiju warfare?” “You know,” Ms Odaka said. “The main reason I joined Yokai was because I liked the idea of seeing the Kaiju, interacting with them. I really don’t like the idea of controlling them, but, it’s the only way I can actually be the Kaiju, since no one else cares about them as much.” “I see,” Secretary General Walsh said understandingly. “I just want to ask for advice... what would you do in this situation?” Ms Odaka looked at him, and replied, “What I would do? Well, I think I would go with what seems best.” About a day or so later, on a foggy night off the coast of San Francisco, several destroyers patrolled the dark waters of the Pacific. Inside one of them, one naval officer walked to the captain of the vessel. “Still no sign of Archon as far as we’ve detected,” the naval officer said to Thebes captain. “Good,” the captain replied. “It seems the citizens of San Francisco can rest we’ll tonight.” Suddenly, on the radar a beeping sound played. A large object showed up on the radar, and the beeping intensified. “Oh, Go-,” The captain said before his ship blew to pieces. Alarms on the ships blared as the massive form of Archon emerged from the ocean. The other destroyers attempted to fire at the figure in the fog. The lasers could pinpoint him, and the rail guns landed hits. However, the blasts were ineffective. The fog began to dissipate, and the surrounding area felt increasingly hot. Archon released a heat blast, and one by one, the other destroyers were blown to pieces, sinking below the waves. “Secretary General Walsh,” an official said as he ran up to the Secretary General. “Archon has surfaced off the coast of San Francisco, and is coming ashore.” Archon slowly stomped ashore, growling as he did so. The military troops posted their were startled into action. They fire at Archon, but to no avail. Archon merely proceeded to trample the tanks underfoot, causing them to explode beneath the clawed feet. He now made his way towards them city. From within the fog of San Francisco, a group of military sat in wait. A bellow echoed through the night, and all of the gathered military came to alert.A soldier looked into the distance, and seemed to notice something. Glowing eyes seemed to burn through the fog. The soldier began to be swallowed in horror as the object in the fog became ever more apparent. Archon emerged. All around him, the fog began to dissipate, and the air felt increasingly hotter. Noticing the danger, the military forces began to run away, but Archon blasted a heat laser at them, sniping each one out. He proceeded to fire this laser at buildings, burning them down. A mother and children ran from the destruction, but fell down. They looked up in a sort of resign and terror as they we’re consumed with light. As Archon stood amongst some of the desolation, the air around began to roar with the sound of bomber planes. Above him, four dropped bombs, which all blew up. However, it became apparent that they were ineffective. Archon roared, and oriented into a sort of squat position. As the bombers planes came in for another strike, Archon began to glow a burning color. “What in the hell is-” one bomber began to say. At that moment, Archon released a pulse of heat. The bomber planes were incinerated. As the pulse expanded, buildings were engulfed in it. The heat then condensed into the spines, and Archon blasted a laser of heat. It’s burning touch reached areas not affected by the pulse. The buildings collapsed, incinerated as they went down. Archon’s tail swept across, answering the camera pans on Archon, rising to fully show him. The creases and folds on Archon’s body glistened against the inferno around him. The monster’s head lifted into the air, and he roared. The roared echoed into the night. As the sun began to rise, from the ocean, a creature erupted from the waves. It resembled a skeletal creature, except with four legs and two heads. It roared a rattling, hoarse roar. Archon’s head turned to face the newcomer, and roared. “Wait, what’s going on here?!” Secretary General Walsh. “There’s two of these things? What is this, some sort of monster convention?!” All of the sudden, the screen came on. In it, Mr Colligan sat in a chair. “Secretary General, don’t worry about the other guy. Cryos with me.” “You mean your Kaiju militarization Project, eh?” Secretary General Walsh filled in the blanks. Mr Colligan merely nodded. “So, your monster is going to save all those people in San Francisco?” Secretary General Walsh said with a hint of sarcasm. “More or less,” Mr Colligan replied, paying no mind to the sarcasm. “Now, as for the Kaiju, he might need an little back up. I’d suggest a few of those new model destroyers.” Back in San Francisco, Archon charged at Cryos. Cryos blasted some ice onto Archon, which halted Archon temporarily. However, the ice sheets on Archon limbs began to tremble, and then they shattered. Archon, being only a short distance away, grabbed hold of Cryos, and slammed him down. Cryos’s legs struggled and clawed at Archon. The rising sun shone on Archon’s crest. Archon growled. His body began to glow with the heat. He almost seemed to glare at his enemy. Just as his mouth opened, with the glow of intense heat building into a laser, another set of lasers blasted at his back. Archon roared, as some of his own skin began to chip off. The blasts came from Destroyers at sea. Archon now began to glow all over, as if he were molten. Cryos, noticing itself burning, saw the opportunity at hand. It shot a projectile ice shot, which struck Archon. With possibly 3,000+ degree Celsius temperature Archon hadn’t reached, the far subzero blast cooled the area. The area around the blast cracked, and heat flooded from Archon. He raised his head, and roared just as his skin stiffened, and he was paralyzed on the spot. The sun rose to find Archon a virtually statue. However, it was to late for Cryos. With Archon’s foot on Cryos’s body, Cryos died of the injury. In San Francisco, people saw that the nightmare had ended. They saw that they’ve were safe now. Back in the United Nations Building, Secretary General Walsh saw the aftermath of the battle. “So, we really did stop Archon,” the Secretary General said to Mr Colligan. “Indeed,” Mr Colligan replied. “Thermal shock,” Mr Colligan explained. “Our analysts found that Archon’s cells contained high concentrations of metals. This is why he was able to use heat to his advantage, conducting it to parts which needed it. Ingenious evolutionary capability, I may say. And yet, it was his downfall.” He seemed to play with a pen for a bit, then said, “But, it seemed very likely he will return. His regenerative properties are that efficient. And, Cryos hasn’t fallen with him. But I have many more to use. For you and the rest of man to use.” “What?” Secretary General Walsh replied. “I’ve told you, I don’t trust the use of the monsters. What if we misjudge our actions. So, I’m not interested in investing in your petting zoo.” Me Colligan frowned a little. “Well, what else do you think is viable?” Met Colligan replied. “A nuclear missiles seems like more of a threat then say, Cryos. It would have rendered Thebes city uninhabitable, and would most likely have been ineffective. It’s a new age, and we are the harbingers. So, it’s down to you, Secretary Walsh, to decide: Will the world get their monsters?” Secretary General Walsh now looked solemn. “Alright,” he replied. “I accept your project.” Mr Colligan smiled, but it felt almost unnerving. “Excellent,” he said. “Glad to see that we’re on the same page. I’ll contact you later. Ta ta.” The screen blackened. “I’ll need a bit of time to myself,” Secretary General said to one of his aides. The aide nodded, and walked away. “A new age indeed,” he said to himself in a voice filled with uncertainty, as he walked down the hall. Ending credits: Directed by JohnGojira Produced by JohnGojira and the Fan Made Kaiju Wiki Story by JohnGojira Post Credits scene: Archon stood, still paralyzed near the shore. The screen panned onto his hands. Archons fingers suddenly twitched, a crackling sound accompanying the twitch. To be continued... Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Films Category:Archon Reclaimer Era Category:Reboots